The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! (Vol 2)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy has returned home for a while with Bumblebee from the Transformers: Prime universe (His Love-Bot). Takes place after Spiderboy meets Trnsformers: Prime: Spirits of Steel. No bad/mean reviews please and I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#6**

**Back Home!**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

They both slept soundly in the bed. Mason was glad to be back home after all that had happened. First he fought a giant spider-demon* (Spiderboy meets the gargoyles: spider and stone Chap. 3 -Mason) and then he fought a clone of himself made by Megatron* (most of Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime: Spirits of Steel -Mason) and finally his sister Madison's little prank*(Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime: Spirits of Steel Chap. 14 -Mason). Bumblebee only had to leave once so far, he missed everyone back in his own universe, but he knew he could travel back and forth from both this universe and his own all he wanted.

("Mason.") Bumblebee beeped quitely. Mason opened his eyes and looked up at Bumblebee. ("It's almost been a couple of weeks since . . . you know.") Mason smilied a little.

"We'll see what happens 'Bee. For now, just go back to sleep." Mason whispered, kissing Bumblebee on the forehead.

("Alright. Good night Mason") Bumblebee beeped sleeply. The two then closed their eyes and went to sleep.

**. . . **

Bumblebee opened his optics, streching in a daze. The bot go out of the bed and left the room. He heard a voice from the living room.

"I'm going to be at Avengers Mansion bros! I'm SO excited!" The voice said. "I have no idea why the charity event is being held at Avengers Mansion, but I'll be there! See ya bros later, love you bros! MAHAAAA!" Bumblebee walked into the living room to find Mason watching a video with a man who sounded swedish ocuping the holo-screen. As the man placed his fist on to the screen Mason did the same for his holo-screen, making it seem the two fists were touching.

("What were you watching?") Bumblebee asked, sitting down next to Mason on the couch. Mason turned off the holo-screen.

"I was just watching a video made by Pewdiepie." Mason replied. Bumblebee made a curious face.

("Who's Pewdiepie?") the mech asked. Mason's jaw dropped open.

"He's only one of the most popular game-players on YouTube! Actually I think he IS the most popular game-player on YouTube! And he's going to be at Avengers Mansion, TODAY!" Mason said excitedly and a little faster than Bumblebee expected. "And . . ." Mason started to say, transforming into Spiderboy. ". . . we're going to the charity event." Spiderboy grabbed Bumblebee's arm and dragged him over to the window. As Spiderboy opened the window, Bumblebee got on top of his back. Spiderboy then crawled out of the building with Bumblebee on his back, spun a webline and swung off towards Avengers Mansion. "Oh! And I forgot to mention." Spiderboy said landing in a nearby alleyway. Bumblebee got off of Spiderboy's back. "Transform." Spiderboy said stepping back a little. Bumblebee transformed. His size changed to his normal vechile mode size.

("Woah!") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"I thought you'd like it. I fixed a few things for you, so now when you transform, you'll be your normal vechile size, also you can change your size in your actual form, plus your strength." Spiderboy explained as Bumblebee opened his door for him. Spiderboy got into Bumblebee (lol) before he sped off.

("Thanks Mason.") Bumblebee beeped happily. Spiderboy smilied again.

"Only the best for my Bumblebee. Now, to AVENGERS MANSION!" Spiderboy said as they sped down the street.

**. . .**

"T-This is a real honor, for me to be here today. I can't believe I'm here right now to help host this charity event. And I just want to thank everyone here and around the world who support this charity event." Pewdiepie said up on the stage in front of Avengers Mansion. Spiderboy and Bumblebee (who was human-sized) were up on a nearby rooftop, high above the streets below.

"This' so awesome! I never thought I'd ever get to see him in person!" Spiderboy said freaking out a little. Bumblebee chuckled a little.

("You sure are happy.") Bumblebee beeped, laughing. Spiderboy smilied happily.

"Well, I am a huge fan, and a member of the bro army." Spiderboy said. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy confused. "It's his YouTube subscribers. He calls them or rather us, his bro army." Spiderboy explained, Bumblebee nodded understandly. Spiderboy's spider-sense then went off. "Oh no. Not now!" Spiderboy said a little loudly. A figure in a metalic armor simillar to Iron-Man's swooped down and grabbed Pewdiepie, holding him hostage high above the crowd of people.

"Nobody move! Or I drop him!" The armored man demanded. Spiderboy leaped off the rooftop and dive-bombed towards the armored man.

"HEY! Iron-Man rip off!" Spiderboy yelled before tackling the armored man in mid-air, forcing him to drop Pewdiepie. Spiderboy then slowed down time and through a bubble-shield at Pewdiepie. The shield expanded underneath Pewdiepie preventing him from being hurt. Both Spiderboy and the armored man crashed into the ground. "Okay, who are you buddy? Just some other guy who wants to rip off Iron-Man?" Spiderboy said holding the armored man down.

"The name's the pewds killer." The man said. Spiderboy just rolled his eyes.

"You're just a sad excuse for a super-villian." Spiderboy said before knocking him out. Pewdiepie then ran over.

"Thanks bro." Pewdiepie said, taking out a brofist. Spiderboy meet the brofist half way.

"Your welcome Pewds." Spiderboy said smiling before swinging off. Pewdiepie just smiles at Spiderboy greatfully as the young hero leaves the scene.

("Well, you must be happy.") Bumblebee beeped with a smile as Spiderboy landed on the rooftop. Spiderboy smilied.

"Yeah I am! 'Cause I brofist Pewdiepie! Like holy cow!" Spiderboy yelled happily as he picked up Bumblebee, hugging him tightly. Spiderboy then let go of Bumblebee. "Okay, let's go home." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee got on his back and they swung off back to the apartment.

**Well there was issue 6 of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy. And the begining of vol. 2 of the series. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next issue. Also I'm sorry this was a short issue, I've been tired lately, but I'll try to make issue 7 a little bigger. Anyways see ya guys, peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#7**

**Just another Friday night.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed issue 6, sorry again for it being short, I was stressed for time and ****really**** wanted to get vol.2 started. But anyways here's issue 7/chapter 2, Enjoy! :D**

"So, what are we looking at? The trailer for the next Transformers movie? Or the premire for a all new Transformers movie series?" Electro asked as Doctor Octopus finished showing a clip from a security camera to Sandman, Vulture, Kraven, and Mysterio. Doctor Octopus then turned, facing his allies.

"No, my dear Maxwell. This is a security video from a store in downtown. I assure you, this is quite real." Doctor Octopus said.

"What does this have to do with us?" Vulture asked. "So what if it's a Transformer?! Who cares? What's so special about it? That it can change it's size and it's form?" Doctor Octopus just shook his head with a odd grin.

"Ah, Toomes. You're not see the big picture! This 'auto-bot' as the children call it, is not from our universe. If I change the camera's sensor to detect heat signatures . . ." Doctor Octpus said as the image changed to show heat detectore. Where Bumblebee was had been replaced by a extremely bright light. ". . . the robot is as bright as a Christmas tree. He's giving off an extreme amount of cosmic energy. Which means, he has traveled through the multiverse, and so if we capture him, we'll might be able to examin him and determine multiversal travel!" Doctor Octopus explained to the rest of the Sinsiter Six.

"So, how do we even track the thing?" Sandman asked. "Do you have some sort of tracking device or something?" Doctor Octopus reached over across the room with a metalic arm and grabbed a device on a table.

"You were saying mister Marko?" Doctor Octopus said with a evil grin.

**. . .**

("Come on Mason!") Bumblebee beeped unhappily as Spiderboy swung over the city. ("Why not tonight? Your dads are going out for the night and it's friday, and we'll be alone, together!") Spiderboy web-zipped onto a nearby building.

"Tonight would be a smart time." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee got off his back. "It's just, I don't want my dads to find out. If they were to come home and find us . . . I'd be f**king dead."

("Oh come on! I don't thinkI can handle another night without it!") Bumblebee beeped whiningly. Spiderboy sighed, giving into Bumblebee's wishes.

"Alright 'Bee. You win." Spiderboy said smiling over at the yellow and black auto-bot, who was jumping up and down with joy.

**. . .**

"And we'll call every three hours, no parties, no friends over, no drugs, no . . ." Peter blabbed nervously before Mason webbed his mouth shut.

"Dad, me and Bumblebee will be fine. You and dad have a good night. I love you both SO much." Mason said as he snapped his fingers. The webbing dissolved at the sound. He then kissed Peter on the forehead, then he kissed Wade's masked forehead, then took a step back, standing next to Bumblebee. The two waved as the grown-ups left the apartment. "So, what do you wanna do first? Watch a scary movie? How about we play halo?" Mason asked Bumblebee.

("I thought we were going to-") Bumblebee began to say before Mason placed a finger on Bumblebee's faceplate.

"That's the finally. I always save the best for last." Mason said, Bumblebee smilied happily, excited for what would happen.

("Then I think we should watch a scary movie.") Bumblebee beeped as an evil smilie spread his face.

"Sure, I'll just turn off my spider-sense." Mason said, Bumblebee blinked a little confused.

("You can turn off your spider-sense?") Bumblebee asked confused. Mason nodded.

"Thanks to my reality powers, I can alter my power-set." Mason explained . "Thus I can turn off my spider-sense."

("Okay.") Bumblebee beeped understaningly. ("But why?")

"Because you are planning something, and I want to experience the whole thing, the normal way." Mason explained to his love-bot. Bumblebee smilied thinking of how this would play out.

**. . . **

Bumblebee took a seat on the couch, a large bowl of popcorn in his hand. Mason inserted the movie "Scream" into the dvd player. The movie started as Mason sat down next to Bumblebee.

("Is it scary? I hope it is, actually I don't want it to be scary.") Bumblebee beeped, munching on a handful of popcorn. ("And how am I still online? I haven't had energon in a long time.")

"Because I when we first came here I altered your digestive system. You can now digest any human and cybertroian food at all and you'll remain online for as long as you usally do. The food it turned into liquid energon inside of your body." Mason explained, taking a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. "And save some for me!" Mason grinned a little evily as the movie's opening began, Rage leaked out of his right hand a little. Rage turned into a tentacle and slithered over behind Bumblebee. The tentacle poked the bot on the shoulder, Bumblebee looked over after the symbiotic slime moved to Mason's face, transforming it into the scram mask. Bumblebee turned back around, facing Mason, the bot then leaped out of his seat, the popcorn bowl, flying went flying into the air. Rage then pelled back revealing Mason smiling. "Man, you should see your face! He, you alright 'Bee?" Mason asked, Bumblebee hung for dear lif up on the ceiling, his finger impaled into the building's sturcture.

(" YOU ASSHOLE!") Bumblebee yelled angerly. ("WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!")

"Because it's funny." Mason explained as he wrapped a tentacle around Bumblebee, helping the bot down from the ceiling, placing the shaking bot next to him on the couch. "You know what." Mason said getting up from the couch. He then walked over to the dvd player and turned it off. "We're going to the movies!"

("Um . . . one problem. I'm not a human! I can't go to the movies.") Bumblebee beeped. Mason smilied.

"Already thought of that." Mason said grabbing the auto-bot's hand. "Come on." Mason transformed into Spiderboy, dragging the auto-bot to the window. He opened the window as Bumblebee got on his back, they then left the apartment.

**. . .**

They landed in the alleyway just outside the movie theater. Spiderboy turned back into Mason as Bumblebee got off his back.

"So, you know what to say if anyone asks about you?" Mason asked Bumblebee. The auto-bot nodded. The two then walked into the theater. Surprisingly to them there weren't many people in the theater, besides the staff, a mother, a father, their two kids, one boy and one girl, and three teenaged boys who were looking over at the movie posters.

"Hey mommy, that person looks like Bumblebee." The little girl pointed out, tugging on her mom's shirt.

"Oh wow, he does look like Bumblebee." The mother said picking up the possibly five year old girl. "Excuse me, young man. Why is your friend dressed like Bumblebee from Transformers?" The mother asked nicely.

"My friend was born with hardly any skin. This suit keeps his insides . . . inside. It's basically his skin." Mason told the woman the fake story. The mother made a surprised expression.

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry I . . . If I had known. My I'm sorry. I wish your friend the best." The woman said before walking off, the little girl waved a little at Bumblebee. Bumblebee waved back, the girl smilied as she and her mother, the brother and father disappeared into the theater.

("That lady was nice.") Bumblebee beeped, Mason nodded in agreement before the three teenagers walked over.

"Hey Bumblebee, why don't you transform?" The tallest teenager asked Bumblebee. Mason grinded his teeth a little. He knew these guys. They were the top bullies in his school. The tallest boy looked over at Mason. "Oh, hey there Gay-Lord."

"Chris." Mason said trying to keep Rage from eating the three teens alive. "What are you three doing here? Looking for something to do? Or are you just bulling little kids?" Chris just smirked a little.

"You think you're a real hot-shot don't you?" Chris said shoving Mason to the ground. "Just because your dad is Deadpool doesn't make you cool." Mason got up off the ground.

"No, but it makes me stand out." Mason said a little angry. "And people just pick on me because they think, 'his dad's Deadpool! I bet I can become popular if I beat him up!' well, tough luck. Just because you beat up the different kid doesn't mean you'll become popular." Chris' eyes practically lite on fire. Chris stomped his way over towards Mason in a rage.

"How about you say that again?!" Chris said grabbing Mason his shirt collar. Mason spits in Chris' face.

"I'd rather die here right now than do what you say, you son of a . . ." Mason says before his spider-sense goes off. _What now?!_ Mason thinks before the entrance explodes. The Sinsister Six stand in the hole the explosion made.

"We have come for him." Doctor Octopus said pointing at Bumblebee.

To Be Continued . . .

**Thank you guys for reading! I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a few days, but I needed a few days off, with everything that's been going on in school, at home and with me writing. I just needed to recharge my brain. But I'm back for a while so stay tuned! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#8**

**Just another Friday night.**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hi everyone! I left the last issue/chapter on such a cliffhanger didn't I? No? What do you mean no?! The Sinsister Six came into the theater and claimed they were after Bumblebee! And at the same time Mason was fighting the top bully at his school! Oh, what's that?! YOU DIDN'T READ THE LAST ISSUE?! Okay. If you hadn't figured this out yet, that was just a little recap, now on to the REAL story. ENJOY! :D**

_Oh come on!_ Mason thought as Chris let go of him, making him fall to the ground with a thud. Mason got up as Everyone in the room left quickly, only him and Bumblebee were left. _Think Mason! How can I pull this off! Oh, wait!_ Mason thinks as he races out of the building though the fire escape. He looks up and down the alley, freezing time. He then transformed into Spiderboy and made his way to the front of the theater. He leaped off the rooftop of the building, unfreezing time as he spun a webline._ So much for a nice evening at the movies._ Spiderboy thought as he landed on a street light outside of the theater.

"HEY! SINISTER STUPIDS! HOW ABOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE WHO ISN'T OUT OF A COMIC!" Spiderboy said leaping at Kraven first. Kraven took out a dagger, trying to stab Spiderboy. Spiderboy kicked it out of his hand, grabed Kraven and threw him at Mysterio.

"Spiders, why is it always SPIDERS?!" Doctor Octopus yelled as Spiderboy dodged a electrocal blast Electro fired at him. Spiderboy threw a pellet at Electro. Electro hit it with a energy blast, it exploded, water flw everywhere. Electro short-circuited, falling to the ground unconsious.

"Maybe it's because we're always just around the corner!" Spideroy said jumping at Doctor Octopus. Doctor Octopus grabbed him with all four of his metalic arms, stretching Spiderboy's limbs. "AAHHH!" Spiderboy yelled in pain. Doctor Octopus smilied evily at Spiderboy's pain. Bumblebee fired three blasts of energon at Doctor Octopus, forcing him to let Spiderboy go.

"So, you want to play too, eh?" Doctor Octopus said a little angerly."Then you shall face the wrath of- MMPH!" Doctor Octopus said as Spiderboy webbed his mouth shut.

"Do you know when to EVER shut up?!" Spiderboy said as the Vulture swooped down, trying to hit Spiderboy. Spiderboy back-flipped out of the way, snagging Vulture with a web-line. "Hey! Bad birdy! I think you need your wings clipped!" Spiderboy said pulled Vulture towards him. Spiderboy then grabbed Vulture by the throat. Spiderboy then poked Vulture on the neck with a venom sting.

"YAAAHHHH!" Vulture yelled as the venom sting took affect. Spiderboy got up from the floor and looked over towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee was fighting Sandman.

"Oh, no. BUMBLEBEE!" Spiderboy yelled as Sandman grabbed Bumblebee with an over-sized sand-hand. "NO! BUMBLEBEE!" Spiderboy yelled as Doctor Octopus grabbed Spiderboy.

"Idiotic child." He said, throwing Spiderboy across the room as the Sinister Six walked over towards the hole in the building. "We must make our leave." The Sinister Six left through the hole of the building. Spiderboy got up from the ground, shakily.

"Oh no you don't." Spiderboy said following them. As he leaped out of the hole he slowed down time a little making it a little easier to catch up to the Sinister Six. "HEY! You didn't stay for the party favors!" Spiderboy yelled web-zipping towards the team of villians.

"Mysertio, if you'd be so kind as to distract our friend." Doctor Octopus said, not even turning around. Mysterio nodded, as gas began to come out of his suit. Spiderboy teleported behind Mysertio and venom stung him in the neck.

"Sorry, but I have no time for this." Spiderboy said as the venom sting took affect. "I have a auto-bot to save!" Spiderboy leaped across two rooftops at once, pushing his normal abilites to their limits, trying to catch up to the rest of the Sinister Six. After presuing them for four blocks he finally caught up to them. Spiderboy web zipped at Vulture first, punching the elderly man in the face. The other four members of the Sinister Six looked over at Spiderboy. "Who's next?" the teenaged superhero asked.

"Don't worry Doc, me and Kraven got this!" Electro said before the two villains raced towards Spiderboy. Spiderboy threw a pellet on the a blue smoke expanded from the pellet. Electro and Kraven were caught in the cloud. "Oh man, where is he?" Electro said nervously. He then shot the cloud with a electic blast. The electricity was carried throughout the cloud, electrcuiting Electro and Kraven enough for them to pass out. Spiderboy got back up on the rooftop from the side of the building where he was hiding from.

"Four down, two to go." Spiderboy said before Sandman grabbed Spiderboy with a giant sand-hand. "GAK!" Spiderboy choked as Sandman began to squeeze the life out of him.

"Awww. How cute, the spider can't breath! Where's the camera." Sandman said squeezing tighter. Spiderboy managed to get his left hand free. He aimed his hand directly towards Sandman's head. He then fired a extremely hot fire-web at Sandman's face, causing him to turn to glass. Spiderboy then broke free by shattering Sandman's hand.

"*Huff* Wow *puff* that hurt." Spiderboy said regaining his strength. "Now, give me the auto-bot." Spiderboy said angerly. Doctor Octopus laughed evilly.

"Or what?! You'll do the same thing to me as my teammates? HA! I'd love to see you try." Doctor Octopus said darkly. Spiderboy just smilied.

"You asked for it." Spiderboy said teleporting behind Doctor Octopus. He then venom stung him in the neck. "This is gonna hurt more for you because your arms, are metalic!." Spiderboy said jumping up and grabbing Bumblebee. Spiderboy teleported him and Bumblebee across the rooftop before the venom sting took affect.

("Thanks.") Bumblebee beeped happily. Spiderboy smilied.

"Anytime 'Bee. You know that." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee got on his back. "Now, let's go home." Spiderboy said swinging off, leaving the Sinister Six for the police.

**. . .**

Spiderboy and Bumblebee entered the apartment through the window they had left open on their way out. The apartment was dark for some strange reason.

("Um . . . didn't we leave the lights on when we left.") Bumblebee asked as he and Spiderboy entered the apartment, closing the window behind them.

"We're busted 'Bee." Spiderboy said with a frown. Come out dads." Spiderboy said as the light scame on. Peter and Wade were over in the kitchen, both had their arms folded andeyes narrowed.

"Where were you?!" Peter asked sternly.

"Movies, we were bored and I wanted to take Bumblebee out of the house for once." Spiderboy said transforming into Mason.

"The Sinister Six was there!" Wade said as if it was now his turn to be stern. "They captured Bumblebee! And almost got away with it!"

"They tracked his multiverse energy! It's not my fault Doc Ock and the Sinister Six were there! Besides we handled it! All I wanted to do was show my boyfriend a good . . ." Mason's voice trailled off once he realised what he had said. The apartment was silent for several minutes. Not a word was spoke, not a sound was made.

"Go. To. Bed." Peter said extremely strick. Mason did what he was told and went to his room, Bumblebee followed. Mason opened the door allowing Bumblebee to go in first, he then slammed the door behind him.

("Mason. Are you alright?") Bumblebee asked as they both climbed into the bed.

"No 'Bee, I'm not okay." Mason said, listening to Peter and Wade's conversation before hugging the bot. "I'm a failure!"

End.

**Hope you all enjoyed this issue/chapter of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! And I hope you all stick around! For what comes next! Take care guys and I'll see you all later! PEACE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#9**

**Doubts.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another issue/chapter of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy. I hoped you all enjoyed the last issue/chap. And I hope you like this one just as much. Please Review and Enjoy!**

He got out of bed, tired and sad. _I feel dead inside. _Mason thought as he stretched. _I had to lie to my dads about something I was proud of. I can't explain why I did it. I just did. Maybe I was afraid. _Mason opened his bedroom door and left the room in his PJ's walking over to the kitchen which was right in front of his room door. _Afraid that they'd seperate me from him. My Bumblebee. Heh. It's funny. The longer I keep him with me, the more he gets caught in my tangled web. He dosen't deserve me. He's too good for me. I'm just a idiotic, self-centered coward, who has no life, no friends, no nothing. Okay, that's not true! Get that out of your head NOW! You do matter, stop making yourself feel bad and raise up to the challenge._ Mason opened the fridge door and took out a pack of orange juice. As he took the first sip of juice he thought _They won't seperate you from Bumblebee, no one can. It's impossible. Look at Dark Spider. He captured me, hid me in Bumblebee's closet and took m place in the auto-bots* _(Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime: Spirits of Steel -Mason)_ for about . . . two weeks maybe? But he couldn't keep me and 'Bee apart, nothing ever has and nothing ever will. Till death do we part, right?_

"Mason," Wade said, walking into the kitchen. "are you alright? I mean are you feeling any better than last night?" Mason sighed, trying to make the stress fade from his head.

"Sort of, I guess." Mason said before taking another sip of his orange juice. "How long were you and dad talking for?"

"A few hours. And we're not mad. Your dad is just . . . upset. You and Bumblebee were almost k-" Wade began to say before Mason intrupted.

"Killed, right?! Nothing can kill me! I'm part fucking reality! And as for Bumblebee, I'd do anything, just for him. I love him." Mason said, sliding down against the wall. Wade kneeled down to meet Mason at eye level.

"You know what's funny?" Wade asked Mason. Mason just shook his head.

"What?"

"Me and your father, we were about your age when we started dating." Wade confessed. Mason's eyes widened.

"No way." Mason said, Wade just nodded.

"Yep, we were quite the couple back then." Wade said smiling a little. Mason looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, but me and 'Bee. We're different." Mason said, Wade's masked face looking up at Mason.

"You didn't." Wade said in denial. Mason looked up confused.

"What . . . ohhhh. No we didn't." Mason lied to Wade. Wade made a serious face.

"Mason . . ." Wade began, stopping himself. He then took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say right now, but all I can say is, don't shut everyone out and away from you. Keep your loved ones close, keep Bumblebee the closest and never let go. You should never feel bad about yourself because of who you are. You're an amazing Spiderboy, never forget that." Wade said, lifting Mason's chin up, looking his son in the eyes. Mason smilied slightly.

"Thanks dad." Mason said getting up from the floor. Wade got off his knee and walked back to bed. Mason then takes the last sip of his juice, noticing Bumblebee over in the corner of his eye. "Hey 'Bee." Mason said turning his head towards the mech. Bumblebee walked over, laying a hand on Mason's shoulder.

("I would too.") Bumblebee beeped. Mason looked at him confused.

"You'd what?" Mason asked before Bumblebee kissed him getting Mason completly by surprise.

("I'd do anything for you, too. Just so you can live, I would die.") Bumblebee beeped softly. Mason just smilied, hugging the mech tightly.

"I love you 'Bee." Mason said "You don't know how much I love you. I'll never leave you. I will never die as long as your alive." Bumblebee smilied.

("The same goes for me.") Bumblebee beeped with a smile. ("As long as you live, I'll never die!") The two were then silent, both happy in each others arms.

**. . .**

"Mason, I know your probability mad at me right now." Spider-Man said and him and Spiderboy swung across the city.

"Why?" Spiderboy asked his father. Spider-Man gave him a 'really' face. "Okay, okay. Yeah I was mad, a little. I was actually a little sad. I felt like I was a waste of space, a no good peice of cosmic trash. But after dad told me about you and him when you were my age . . ." Spiderboy said stopping himself. Spider-Man face-palmed.

"I wanted you to hear that some other time. But hey, it's Wade. He does what he does." Spider-Man said as Spiderboy noticed a man mugging an old lady. Spiderboy dropped down, firing a impact pellet at the mugger's legs. The man tripped up as the impact webbing expanded around his legs.

"HEY! WHAT'S THIS STUFF?!" The mugger yelled as Spiderboy landed in front of him.

"What do you mean? It's webbing. Haven't you ever seen a web before?" Spiderboy asked the man, taking the purse away from him. "I'll just hang you up there." Spiderboy said sttching the man to another webline and hanging him up to a street light. Spiderboy then web-zipped up to the rooftop in front of him, where Spider-Man was watching from.

"Good job. Hey what's that?!" Spider-Man said pointing towards Times Square. Smoke came up from the populated area.

"I don't know but it can't be good. Come on dad!" Spiderboy said before the two swung off to Time Square. Spiderboy is faster than Spider-Man and gets their first. "Made it! Now what's going on . . . here." Spiderboy said looking up at the Hulk who was so mad he was twice Spiderboy's size. "Holy, scrap!"

"**HULK SQUISH SPIDER!**" Hulk yelled smashing the ground. Spiderboy back-flipped high into the air, avoiding the shockwave Hulk's smashing made. "**PUNY SPIDER WON'T HURT HULK! NOTHING CAN HURT HULK!**" Hulk yelled as Spiderboy landed just a few centimeters away from smashing through a glass door.

"Woah! That was close! Now it's my turn Hulk." Spiderboy said racing at the Hulk. Spiderboy punched the Hulk in the face hard, sendnig him across Times Square and into a few abandoned cars. "Wow, hard to believe I'm still holding back, even on the Hulk!" Spiderboy said swinging over. As Spiderboy lets go of the webline, Hulk thunder-claps at him. Spiderboy manages to push past the shockwaves and kick Hulk in the face a little harder than the punch, but he still held back.

"**PUNY SPIDER CAN'T HURT HULK! HULK SQUISH PUNY SPIDE-**" Hulk yelled before being cut off by Spiderboy kicking him in the stomach, punching him in the chest, and then kicking him in the face.

"What'd you say Hulky? I can't hurt you?! DUDE I CAN SEE YOU BLEEDING!" Spiderboy said stabbing Hulk with a stinger. Green gamma-blood squrited out. The Hulk wails in pain, Spiderboy doesn't care. "You know what's funny Hulk? After all you have done. After being a hero for so long, people have treated you like a monster, just because your different. Just because you have anger issues. But you know what?" Spiderboy said before he stopped hitting Hulk. "We're the same that way. We're different, we're not understood. And we both have short tempers, except. I know how to control mine!" Spiderboy helped Hulk up to his feet. Hulk stares at Spiderboy for a moment.

"Spider, a hulk?" Hulk asked confused. Spiderboy nodded.

"On the inside, yes. A little." Spiderboy said placing a hand on Hulk's shoulder. Hulk smilied at Spiderboy, before leaping away. "Bye Hulk." Spiderboy said waving as Spider-Man landed behind him.

"I saw what happened." Spider-Man said, looking down at Spiderboy. Spiderboy looked back up at him.

"I just proved myself worthy." Spiderboy said turning around, begining to walk down the street.

"Worthy of what?" Spider-Man asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy smilied a little, spinning a webline.

"Life, I'm worthy of a life." Spiderboy said before swinging off back home.

**. . .**

_My doubts are over and done with. I am worth something, I'm not a failure. I beat the Hulk! Made him into a friend and I've come to terms with my dads knowing about me a 'Bee._ Mason monologued in his mind as he, Bumblebee, Peter and Wade all sat in the living room watching T.V. _And you know what? I feel great! Better than a million bucks! I feel like I can beat anything, no matter what it is or how tough it may be._ Mason thought looking at the yellow and black mech beside him. _As long as I have my Bumblebee, I'll be okay. I've earned my life._

"Mason? Are you alright?" Peter asked Mason noticing he hadn't spoke a word since they all gathered in the living room.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." Mason said smiling, taking Bumblebee's hand. Bumblebee blushed and smilied at the same time. Wade tapped Peter's shoulder and motioned for them to leave.

"Uh . . . me and Peter are just going out for a few minutes, we'll be right back." Wade said before the two grown-ups left. Right after the door closed Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Mason tightly.

("WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!") Bumblebee beeped loudly. ("YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!") Mason just smilied.

"I did it 'Bee." Mason said. "I did it!" Bumblebee looked at him confused.

("Did what?") He asked.

"I proved myself to myself. I beat the Hulk. In a sense, I beat myself. I feel like I'm worth something again! Even though I've know I'm worth something great already, I just needed a reminder." Mason explained, smiling. "I proved my worth." Bumblebee just looked at him smiling.

("So does this mean . . .") Bumblebee began to ask before Mason placed a hand on his mouth.

"Maybe tomorrow. Okay 'Bee?" Mason asked. The mech nodded in agreement. Mason then kissed Bumblebee on the forehead. "I love you SO much." Mason said keeping him and Bumblebee at eye/optic level.

("I love you too.") Bumblebee beeped before hugging Mason.

End.

**Well, I enjoyed writing this, and I hoped you enjoyed reading. Hope you guys take care and please review. I'll see you in the next issue/chapter. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#10**

**Rage in Control!**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another issue of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! I'm happy this is the tenth issue because it's the start of the double digits! Yeah! Anyways enjoy!**

The Shocker ran down the abandoned alleyway, cold sweat ran down his skin as he tried to get away from the red creature that presued him. One word kept repeating in his mind as he ran down the alley. _SHIT!_ Shocker saw a little opening between two dumpsters. He quickly ducked into the opening, praying his presuer didn't see him. His heartbeat was wild. His breathing rapid. The sweat was pouring like buckets. He then felt something touch his shoulder, something wet, warm and green. Shocker looked up and saw the creature, it's black lense-like eyes looked at him hungerly, it's symbiotic tounge hung rom it's large mouth and sharpe teeth. Shocker shot at the creature, hitting it directly. It healed the hole that was made.

"N-NO! ST-ST-STAY AWAY!" Shocker yelled, backing away. The creature paused for a moment, savioring the delious fear, it's sweet taste, the gorgious sight. It then licked it's lips slowly. Everything was silent for a moment. The creature pounced, one yell was made. Then. Nothing.

**. . .**

Mason awoke with the pillow over his head. For some odd reason, the light was bothering him. He figured his eyes were just tired. He threw the pillow across the room, getting out of bed as he did. Bumblebee rolled over on the bed. His arm flopped over, touching Mason's back. The sudden action made Mason jump a little, he then looked over at Bumblebee for a moment. The bot had a smile on his face. Mason smiled down at the love of his life. He then bent down and kissed Bumblebee on the forehead.

"Love you 'Bee." Mason whispered before getting dressed quitely, careful not to wake up Bumblebee. Then after he was dressed, wearing his spider shirt and jeans, Mason walked out of his room and into the kitchen. It was Saturday and Mason wanted to treat Bumblebee with some pancakes. As Mason took the items needed out of the cobord his spider-sense went off. Without even thinking Rage leaked out of his arm, made a symbiote limb and grabbed the person behind Mason, wraping around the person like a snake ready to feast.

("AH! MASON!") Bumblebee beeped loudly as the symbiote limb squeezed harder. Mason's eyes widened realizing what he was doing. He then mentally comanded Rage to let Bumblebee go gentally. The symbiote obeyed it's master. ("What was that all about Mason?") Bumblebee asked Mason as he turned around facing the items on the counter, beginning to make the pancake batter.

"I'M SO SORRY 'BEE! I-I don't know what came over me." Mason said to ashamed to look at Bumblebee. Bumblebee grabbed Mason's chin and made Mason face him.

("It's okay. You reacted automatically. I would've done the same thing. So, what are you making?") Bumblebee beeped letting go of Mason's chin. Mason turned back around and went back to making the pancakes.

"Making pancakes. For my special someone." Mason said with a small grin. Bumblebee smilied. Rage then slithered over under Mason and Bumblebee's feet. Once he reached Bumblebee's leg he slithered up the leg and squeezed the mech's butt a little. Bumblebee blushed.

("Uh, Mason . . . c-can you cut that out? P-Please") Bumblebee asked as the tentacle began to rub up against Bumblebee, slowly. Mason turned back around confused.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked Bumblebee before noticing what Rage was doing. "RAGE!" Mason said before the symbiote retracted in his skin. "The hell's gotten into you?" Mason asked the symbiote. It didn't respond. Bumblebee shrugged.

("I dunno. Maybe he was just fooling around.") Bumblebee surgested. Mason nodded in agreement of the possibitiy.

"Maybe." Maosn said thinking. "Hey 'Bee, how about you go watch some cartoons while I make the pancakes. Bumblebee nodded before walking down the three step hall, and into the living room. The bot grabbed the T.V. remote and turned on the T.V. A breaking News report was on.

"_Police found the Shocker hung upside down webbed onto a street light just outside the police station. He is in critical condition. Police are not releasing anything on the case at the moment besides the strange claw marks on the Shocker. We'll have more on the store when it developes._" A male news reporter said on the T.V.

("Wow. Wonder what could have done that?") Bumblebee asked Mason from the living room. A chill went down Mason's spine as he thought of one possibitty. He prayed he was wrong.

**. . .**

Mason walked into the living room holding two plates of pancakes, five pancakes in each plate. Mason gave Bumblebee a plate as he sat down next to him. Bumblebee dug in right away, picking up the fork and scooping up some pancake and shoving it into his mouth. Mason smiled at Bumblebee.

"Eat much?" Mason said before eating a forkful of pancake. Bumblebee nodded happily.

("I LOVE your pancakes! They're the best! Hey, after this you wanna go crime fighting?") Bumblebee asked after swallowing a little bit of pancake. Mason nodded, chewing the bit of food that was in his mouth.

**. . .**

The dishes were now washed, all the pancakes were eaten, and they were finished watching cartoons. Mason transformed into Spiderboy before Bumblebee got on his back.

"Which do you prefer more? You giving me a ride or me giving you a ride?" Spiderboy asked, climbing out of the window. Bumblebee paused while Spiderboy closed the window behind them.

("I'd say you giving me a ride. It's more fun, like a roller coaster.") Bumblebee said. Spiderboy smilied as he swung off.

"I agree, this is more fun." Spiderboy said as he launched himself and Bumblebee into the air. Spiderboy swung down low, Bumblebee squeezed onto him tightly. "Especially this part. We love this part." Spiderboy said web-zipping upwards. Bumblebee looked at him with a confused face.

("We?") Bumblebee asked. ("Did you just say we?")

"Did I?" Spiderboy asked back. "Sorry 'Bee. I'm just a little tired is all." Spiderboy swung up high this time. Back-flipping twice as he let go of the webline. Bumblebee then noticed a man wearing a green costume with a giant tail running down the street with two large bags filled with money.

("Bad guy, 6 o'clock!") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy turned around to presue.

"Ah, it's the Scorpion. This should be kinda fun." Spiderboy said taking out a spider-shaped ninja star, throwing it at the two bags of money. The ninja star cut the handles off the bags and came back to Spiderboy as he landed on the ground with Bumblebeeon his back. The Scorpion turned around as Bumblebee got off Spiderboy's back.

"Ah, the Spider-Brat. How nice to see ya again squirt. How's Spidey?" Scorpion asked, swinging his tail at Spiderboy. Spiderboy lumped over the swinging tail.

"You know the usual." Spiderboy said throwing a impact pellet at Scorpion's tail. The pellet exploded as soon as it hit the tail, the webbing expanded over the tail's acid squriting section.

"So, who's your friend?" Scorpion asked disolving the webbing with a shot of acid. The acid shot went flying towards Bumblebee. The acid just barely hit him, but it burned him.

("AH!") Bumblebee beeped in pain. Spiderboy stopped for a moment. Time seemed to freeze around him as Bumblebee's sounds of pain traveled into his brain. Then something snapped. Rage completely covered Spiderboy in half of a second. Spiderboy began to grow in size a little, as did his muscle tone. A symbiotic mouth formed on his face, razor sharpe teeth poped out of no where.

"_No one hurts our Bumblebee! _" The creature said walking at Scorpion slowly. Scorpion shot acid at the creature. The creature made a hole in itself, the acid went through it. "_We shall eat you brains for that. Munch on your heart and devour your soul. His pain will be paid for in your blood. So says, Rage._" Rage said as he walked closer towards Scorpion. Scorpion turned around and began to ran down the street like a bullet. Rage just smilied a sinister smile. "_We love it when they run._" Rage said before he heard a faint voice call out.

("Mason . . . y-you . . g-g-gotta, s-s-sna-p out o-of it.") Bumblebee said before passing out. Rage then made a concerned face. Fading away and letting Spiderboy take control.

"Oh my god BUMBLEBEE!" Spiderboy said running over. Spiderboy placed his hand on the acid burn. Bumblebee grunted with pain. "Easy,easy. Just hold still." Spiderboy said concentraiting. After a few seconds Bumblebee began to glow and his wound healed. Spiderboy then opened his eyes and smiled down at Bumblebee. "There, good as new." Bumblebee wasn't smiling.

("Mason, Rage is out of control!") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy frowned, knowingly.

"I know 'Bee. But I don't know how to stop him. At least not yet." Spiderboy said, picking up Bumblebee. Spiderboy then leaped into the air, spun a webline and swung off with Bumblebee in his arms.

To Be Continued . . .

**Hope you guys enjoyed issue 10/Chap. 5. Just to let you all know I'm sick with the flu, so hopfully I'll be able to make more issue and stuff tommorrow. Anyways, please review and I'll see you all next time! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#11**

**Rage in Control!**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last issue/chapter! Please review and ****WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT INSIDE THIS CHAPTER!** **Enjoy!**

Bumblebee sat on the couch in the living room. Mason had gone into the bathroom an hour ago. Bumblebee began to feel worried. He got up from the couch and walked over to the bathroom.

("Mason?") Bumblebee beeped, knocking on the door. ("Are you okay?") Bumblebee's optics widened as he looked down at the floor. Blood was coming out of the bathroom. ("MASON?! MASON OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!") Bumblebee yelled banging on the door. No anwser. Bumblebee took a few step back. He then ran at the door, breaking it down on contact. ("oh my god.") Bumblebee said looking over at Mason who was cutting himself over and over, the wounds healing faster than they were made.

"I hoped I wouldn't be here as long as this. Sorry you had to see this 'Bee." Mason said getting up from the floor.

("What in the name of primus were you doing Mason?!") Bumblebee beeped concernly. Mason shrugged.

"I went a bit mad here didn't I? I think I was trying to cut Rage out of my blood." Mason trie to explain before colasping onto Bumblebee. Bumblebee caught in half a second.

("Easy, easy.") Bumblebee said helping Mason up. Mason shook his head a little.

"I-I'm fine 'Bee. Honest, just a little woozie from all the cutting." Mason said before Rage leaked out of his arm. Rage collected all of the spilled blood then went back into Mason's skin. "Well, at least he's under control, for now." Mason said walking out of the bathroom with Bumblebee. "Oh wait a sec." Mason said turning around. He closed his eyes for a moment focusing. The fallen door then got up and reattched itself to the door frame. "There." Mason said opening his eyes. "That's better. Come on, let's go watch some cartoons." Bumblebee nodded agreeing with Mason's surgestion as they walked into the living room.

**. . .**

Peter and Wade were sitting in the living room watching the news while Mason and Bumblebee were in Mason's room. Mason pushed Bumblebee on the web-swing he had made a few minutes ago.

("WEE!") Bumblebee said happily as he went a little higher. Mason then stopped the swing.

"Okay, that's enough of that 'Bee." Mason said as Bumblebee got off the swing.

("Okay, now what do you wanna do?") Bumblebee asked before Mason felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"AH! This hurts like hell!" Mason said falling to his knees in pain. Rage began to leak out of his back, slowly covering him. "Oh, no! Not now! Bumblebee, I know what he wants and it's not gonna be good g-" Mason said before Rage completely covered him from head to toe.

"_Ah, our sweet, sweet Bumblebee._" Rage said with his symbiote smile. "_How nice it is, to see you again._" Rage said, licking the side of Bumblebee's face, leaving green slime on his face-plate. "_Now, what shall we do to you first?_" Rage asked the bot. Bumblebee slowly backed away. "_WHAT?! You don't want our love?! Well, tough luck Bumblebee. Your gonna get it!_" Rage said as Bumblebee left the room quickly. Rage then burst through the door after Bumblebee.

("AAHHHH! S-ST-STAY AWAY!") Bumblebee beeped scared out of his mind. Rage grabbed Bumblebee with a tentacle and brought the bot closer to him.

"_Well, we never expected you to be afraid of us. This surprises us. We must make you love us._" Rage said, tentacles wrapping around the bot, slowly moving around him. Peter and Wade then ran into the kitchen.

"What the hell is-"Wade yelled before Rage inturupted.

"_Leave us and our Bumblebee alone!_" Rage yelled, swinging a tentacle at Peter and Wade. Both crashed through the wall, falling down into the streets below. "_Ah, now nothing can inturupt us our Bumblebee._" Rage said as he licked Bumblebee's face plate again. Bumblebee just gulped with fear. "_Oh, Bumblebee, we think your going to enjoy yourself, very, very much._" The symbiote said, licking Bumblebee's crotch plate. The bot whimpered, trying his hardest not to give into the symbiote's lust. The creature just smiled wickedly. "_There is no use resisting Bumblebee. We will have what our master always dreams of, for his dreams are our own._" Rage said as it continued to lick the bot's crotch plate. The crotch plate began to open a little revealing the tip of the auto-bot's metalic member. "_Ah, looks like you're enjoying yourself. What a good love-bot._" Rage said licking his lips eagerly. Bumblebee whimpered in fear as the symbiote sent two little tentacles into the crotch plate, toying with Bumblebee's member as Rage forced his symbiotic tounge into Bumblebee's mouth. "_You're as sweet as ever Bumblebee. It's a astonishing how our master can resist such a . . . devine creature._" Rage said separating from the bot as the metalic member was now fully withdrawn. The symbiote smilied down at the bot's 8" member. "_Ah, now the fun shall begin._" Rage said lowering himself down to the large member. The symbiote slowly began to lick the tip of the member, making sure Bumblebee was begging for more. The bot began to moan a little now as Rage moved his symbiotic tounge farther down Bumblebee's cock.

("M-Ma-Mason") Bumblebee stuttered as Rage continued licking the member. Rage then got ready to suck on the member, lining it up to his mouth. ("W-WAIT!") Bumblebee yelled worried what the razor shape teeth would do to his member. Rage grinned a toothy grin a moment before he retracted the teeth. Bumblebee sighed in relief a split second before the symbiote took the member in his mouth. Bumblebee gasped at the sudden action. Rage took the entire member in his symbiote mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Bumblebee felt his climax near now. Rage then stopped sucking the metalic cock and pinned Bumblebee to the ground with his tentacles.

"_You're not gonna cum just yet Bumblebee. We still have one more thing to do before the end._" Rage said his symbiote tounge whipping around in the air. "_Now, hold still. And this won't hurt._" Rage alined his host's now symbiote merged, 9" member with Bumblebee's hungery hole. The symbiote slowly pushed the tip of it's host's member into Bumblebee. Bumblebee gasped from the sudden new sensation, Rage just smiled. "_You like this don't you. You stud-bot._" Rage chuckled as he slowly pushed more of his host's cock into Bumblebee. Bumblebee gasped even louder this time making Rage smile more. A few seconds past, nothing happened. Then Rage shove the rest of his host'd member into Bumblebee making him yell extremly loud. "_Heh, heh, heh. Your screams of lust are SO delicious!_" Rage said as he began to fuck Bumblebee slowly. Bumblebee whimpered as Rage picked up the pace. Faster and faster the symbiote fucked the auto-bot. Bumblebee moaned loudly making the symbiote even more excited. "_We're almost there our love-bot. Just a little mooorrre!_" Rage said both nearing their climaxs. Rage roared loudly as they both released. Rage licks off the cybertrionian semen from Bumblebee's body. Moans escape the bot's mouth as the symbiote finishes the job. "_What an amazing experience. We're glad you enjoyed it as much as we did, but we must retire for the day, our host wishes to be with you. So we bid you farewell._" Rage says as he sinks back into Mason's skin, leaving Mason on the floor.

("Mason?!") Bumblebee beeped, realizing what just happened. ("MASON?! Mason, say something . . . please.") Bumblebee beeped loudly as Peter and Wade opened the apartment door.

"Oh my god! Mason!" Peter yelled as he and Wade raced over. Now all three of them huddled around him. Mason slowly opened his eyes, hishead hurting like hell.

"What happened?" Mason asked sitting up on the floor. He then noticed the white liquid coming from Bumblebee. "Oh my god! He didn't!" Mason said in denile. Bumblebee said nothing. Mason's eyes widened in horror. "What happened to the wall?" Mason asked noticing the giant hole in the apartment.

"Rage smashed us through the wall." Wade said looking down at the ground. Mason's began to glow as the wall rebuilt itself. Mason then got up off the floor, transforming into Spiderboy.

"I'm going out for a swing. You three stay here!" Spiderboy said pahsing through the rebuilt wall, swinging off into the city. Bumblebee just looked down at the white liquid with sadened optics.

**. . . **

"MOM!" Spiderboy yelled, bursting into his mother's room at Marche-Tech. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WOULD DO THAT!" Spiderboy yelled at his mother who was in the middle of the room. Trina turned to her son.

"You have let your emotions control you. Now Rage is strong enough to take over whenever he wishes." Trina said before returning to her work. Spiderboy was furious.

"BULLSHIT! IF THAT WERE TRUE THEN WHY DID RAGE GO AFTER SHOCKER?!" Spiderboy asked Trina. Without turning to Spiderboy she explained.

"You fear for Bumblebee's safety. Rage knows this and so he went crime fighting, to clean up New York for you and Bumblebee." Trina said. Spiderboy's face went blank, realizing this for the first time.

"Oh my god." Spiderboy said looking down at his feet. "You're right. I am worried about Bumblebee. And that's what feeds Rage, my emotions for Bumblebee. I gotta control my emotions." Trina turned to Spiderboy, taking a hold of his chin and lifting his head.

"Mason, you mustn't stop caring. You must train Rage. Use your reality power to keep him obediant and you shall have no fear of him behaving as he has today. He will only do what you wish." Trina explained. Spiderboy nodded.

"Thanks mom, and sorry for bursting in here like this. It wasn't cool of me and-" Spiderboy began before being inturrupted by Trina.

"No need my son, I was a teenager once, and I completely understand." Trina said to Spiderboy. Spiderboy nodded before leaving.

**. . .**

("So he's under control?!") Bumblebee asked concernly. Mason nodded.

"Yeah. He is now. It's my fault though. I had let my emotions to get the best of me. And it woke him up." Mason explained to Bumblebee. Bumblebee, narrowed his optics a little feeling bad for Mason. Imagining what it was like for him to feel all this reponsibility for everything he does, everything in the multiverse. All of that responsibility on the shoulders of one 13 year old teenaged superhero. And yet, he makes it out in one peice. Bumblebee places a hand on Mason's shoulder.

("It's not your fault. You've got alot of things on your mind. I guess Rage knew that and wanted to relieve some of the pain off of your head. Mason, no one can do the things you do, or live through the things you've lived through, and thouse things are sticking in your mind. Let them go!They're there and they're tearing you apart. .Go.") Bumblebee said to Mason, pulling him into a long compassinate huge. Tears poured down Mason's face as every painful memory was expelled from the active part of his brain and locked away in a mental safe.

"Thanks 'Bee. For everything." Mason said hugging the bot even tighter. Bumblebee hugged back. They then separated both keeping their bright blue eyes/optics on the others.

("Your welcome.") Bumblebee beeped with a smile before kissing Mason.

END.

**Well there you guys go. Everything is back to normal. Or at least for those two. Anyways, please review and stay tuned for the next issue/chapter. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#12**

**Danger from the Future!**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you all for the support! It means alot to me that people have enjoyed my stories and that I might mean something to people out there in the world. So once again thank you from the bottom of my heart, I don't know where I would be now without you guys and well, it makes me feel good knowing people enjoy what I write. Anyways enough of the mushy stuff and let's get into this story shall we?**

_A typical day. That's all it was! At first . . ._ Spiderboy thought to himself as he carried two students from his school out of the building.

"HELP!" The top bully of the school Chris yelled from within the blazing building. Spiderboy raced back into the fire after the bully. "SOMEONE *caff* OVER *cough-cough* HERE!" Chris yelled from the cafiteria which was to the right of the main entrance.

"HOLD ON!" Spiderboy yelled racing past the fire thinking. _How did this happen?!_

**Earlier . . .**

("Well, I'm off.") Bumblebee beeped to Mason in the living room as a reality portal opened. Mason kissed Bumblebee on the forehead.

"Take care of Rage, okay?" Mason said to Bumblebee. "And Rage, don't get out of control and listen to 'Bee." Both the bot and the symbiote nodded their heads before leaving threw the portal, the portal closing behind them. Mason sighed. _A day without both of them! And it's a friday! What can go wrong?_ Mason thought transforming into Spiderboy, walking to the window. He then phased through the wall, spun a webline in mid-air and swung off to school.

**Seven Minutes Later In School . . .**

Mason closed his locker door, his class books in his arm. A person was standing next to his locker. Mason narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Fuck off Chris." Mason said ignoring the bully as he walked to class. Chris walked up beside him quickly.

"What's the matter Gay-Lord?! Did Bumblebee fuck you too hard or something?" Chris teased as Mason reached his classroom's door. "Or were you kidnapped by those six geeks back at the theatre*?" (Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy #'s 7 and 8 -Mason)

"No, they didn't. And you ran out of the building like a scared little girl as I recall, you and your idiotic friends." Mason said as the bell rang. The rest of the class a crowded around the door, waiting for their teacher Ms. Dunphy to let them in. Chris left the scene as Ms. Dunphy opened the door, the class raced into the class with Mason right behind them.

**Fifthteen Minutes Later . . .**

Mason sat down at his desk writing a story his teacher had assigned the class to write. He paused for a moment, looking out the window, thinking of what to put into the story from the point he was at. His spider-sense then went off. A portal opened up outside of the school. A figure wearing a costume that looked a lot like Spiderboy walked out of the portal, he looked around the area slowly. After a moment he spotted Mason in the window. Mason raised his hand.

"Yes, Mason?" Ms. Dunphy asked Mason, noticing his hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Mason asked politly. Ms. Dunphy nodded in approoval. Mason quickly left the classrom, racing towards the bathroom. _That guy looks A LOT like me! Who is he?! Doesn't matter, he needs to stopped, he spotted me, he knows me somehow. Don't care stop him before hedoes something REALLY REALLY BAD!_ Mason thought transforming into Spiderboy. Spiderboy then phased through the building towards where he saw the figure. _What the?!_ Spiderboy thought as he reached the rooftop where he saw the figure. _Where'd he go? He was JUST here!_ The figure then appeared behind Spiderboy, tackling him to the ground.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST REALITY! WITH YOUR BLOOD!" The figure yelled before Spiderboy kicked him off.

"Who the hell are you?! Also that costume is rip off of mine! Like the hell?!" Spiderboy yelled throwing spider shaped ninja stars at the man._ And how did avoid being detected by my spider-sense?!_ Spiderboy thought as the man dodged the ninja stars at a speed only Spiderboy had ever gone.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Me not triggering your spider-sense, the portal, the speed, and even the costume! I'm YOU from the future! And you're going to distroy all of reality, unless I can kill you before it happens!" the man said spinning a webline at Spiderboy. Spiderboy moved out of the way barely dodging the webline.

"So, what's my or your superhero name? Spider?" Spiderboy asked chucking a mini explosive at the man.

"Yes, it is. I may have grown up and distroyed the entire multiverse, but I've still go my epic style." Spider said grabbing the explosive and chucking it back at Spiderboy. Spiderboy teleports behind Spider and kicks him in the back, sending him flying towards the school.

"Oh, no!" Spiderboy says leaping towards Spider as he crashes into the school. Spider gets up as Spiderboy lands on to the ceiling. "ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU CAN HURT PEOPLE HERE!" Spiderboy yells at Spider, lunging at him. Spiderboy stabs Spiderboy in the stomach, throwing him through a wall and into a hallway.

"It doesn't matter. They'll die anyways." Spider says walking through the wall. "All that matters is that we die so that the future is saved!" Spider lungs at Spiderboy. Spiderboy rolls out of the way avoiding Spider's attack. Spiderboy's wound heals as he gets up from the ground.

"Okay, note to self, don't become super crazy in the future!" Spiderboy said racing at Spider. Spider teleports behind Spiderboy, kicking him in the back of the head.

"Stay down Spiderboy, or I'll set this place on fire." Spider said. Spiderboy got to his feet. "Have it your way then." Spider said before snapping his fingers. The entire building then sent a blaze. "Let's see if you can . . . AAAAHHHHHH!" Spider yelled as Spiderboy venom stung him full blast.

"Hope you burn in hell, you asshole." Spiderboy said as he began to race around the building saving the people and helping them escape the blaze.

**Now . . .**

"Hold on!" Spiderboy told Chris as he got on his back. Spiderboy slowed down time a little and raced through the flames, careful not to hurt Chris.

"HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLY SHIT!" Chris yelled as the two exited the building. Chris got off of Spiderboy's back and ran away.

"Baby." Spiderboy mumbled under his breath. Suddenlly Spider burst through the flames at Spiderboy, sending them both into a parked car.

"Now, it ends!" Spider yelled. Spiderboy kicked Spider off of him.

"No, it doesn't!" Spiderboy yelled as he took out his repulsars, firing them at Spider. With each hit Spider got madder. "Oh, shit! I just realized, if your me from the future and you want to kill me . . . that means . . . oh shit!" Spiderboy yells as the future Rage leaked out of Spider and transformed him into giant monster.

"WE ARE SPIDER-RAGE!" The creature yelled, swinging a giant symbiote hammer at Spiderboy. Spiderboy back-flipped away from the attack. "PUNY SPIDERBOY WON'T STOP US FROM KILLING HIM!" Spider-Rage yelled as Spiderboy dodged another swing of the symbiote hammer-limb (thingy).

"Okay, you are TOTALLY INSANE!" Spiderboy yelled as Spider-Rage grabbed him "GAH!" Spider-Rage smiled evily, squeazing Spiderboy tightly.

"REALITY SHALL LIVE WITH YOUR SPILLED BLOOD! OUR LIFE DID MEAN SOMETHING AFTER ALL SPIDERBOY! TO FIX THE WORLD, WITH OUR DOOM!" Spider-Rage yelled as Spiderboy began to glow.

"NO!" Spiderboy yelled, smashing Spider-Rage's hand off. "THAT ISN'T TRUE! I AM NEVER GOING TO BE YOU! I AM A GUARDIAN OF THE MULTIVERSE! AND I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME FROM SAVING IT!" Spiderboy yelled beating the living out of Spider-Rage. "I'm not dying here today, you are." Spiderboy said before extracting his stingers and stabbing Spider-Rage in the head, killing Spider. But Rage still lived.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT LITTLE SPIDERBOY!" Rage yelled at Spiderboy. Spiderboy just lifted up his left repulsar glove and distigated Rage. "AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" The symbiote shireked as it turned to ash.

"I won't distroy the multiverse. You have my word for that." Spiderboy said before walking away.

**End of issue . . .**

**. . .but not the end of the tail. This story wil continue in Spiderboy: Shattered. #1 coming soon! So stay tuned for that! This series is far from over so please stay tuned in this series as well, and thank you guys for reading, please review or PM me your thoughts on this and I'll see you next time! PEACE! Also sorry this chapter wasn't longer I wads stressed for time and wanted too get this done A.S.A.P. So yeah. PEACE (again) !**


End file.
